


Are You Having Fun yet?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Visitor [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Crazy!Jared, Crying!Misha, Dildos, Gentle!Jared, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets one more hour with Misha alone before Jensen calls to say whether he's coming home early or not. Jared promises Misha that he'll make Misha feel good by the time the hour is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Having Fun yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I really fucking hate writer's block. I've been trying to write this damn thing ever since I put part 4 up, but I couldn't figure out what to do. But, I know for a fact that the next part will have Jensen physically in it, so yeah ;)  
> I'm still not sure how many more parts I'm gonna put in this. I guess we'll see when we get there.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own anything or anyone

With the fact that the dildo inside of his was rubbing against his prostate and the fact that he was just growing more and more hopeless with each second, Misha didn’t care where Jared was dragging him next.

So when Jared plopped him down on the window ledge, he only made a small whine as the dildo hit his prostate roughly.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jared asked, looking down at Misha.

“It’s hitting my prostate.” Misha said, barely noting that Jared was using the cord to pull the blinds up and down to tie his hands behind his back.

“Don’t worry baby.” Jared murmured in Misha’s ear. “It’ll all be over soon.” When Jared had finished tying Misha’s arms together, he stepped back, looking down at Misha’s half-hard cock. “I guess it’s good that I’ve allowed you to come any time you want, isn’t it?” Jared smiled faintly.

“Yeah.” Misha nodded, lowering his head.

“Misha?” Jared knelt down and grabbed Misha’s face, forcing his head up. “Misha, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

 _For a crazy person, he can be so gentle._ Misha opened his mouth before shutting it and making a distressed noise. “Please…” He whispered, his eyes tearing up. “Jared, please. Stop this. Please.” He begged. His voice cracked and he whimpered.

“Are you not having fun?” Jared asked. “Play time is supposed to be fun.”

Misha shook his head and whimpered again, a few tears spilling down his face. “No, Jared. This isn’t fun. I’m not having fun. Please, Jared. Stop this. I swear I won’t tell anyone. But please…I don’t want to play.” He prayed that Jared would get that through his head.

Jared made a small hurt noise and Misha felt his hand trail down to where he put the tattoo. Oh god, he forgot about that.

“But…but I put my mark on you. How will anyone not notice that? How will Jensen?”

“Jared…” Misha began.

“And _I’ve_ been having fun.” Jared said, not paying any attention to Misha. “This has been the most fun I’ve ever had for the past two years.” He looked up at Misha, obviously upset, and having a puppy dog look on his face.

“Jared, please…” Misha tried again.

“No!” Jared shouted. “I’ve been having fun. I don’t want the fun to end. I want to have fun with you and I want to have fun with Jensen.”

Misha whimpered for a third time and lost it, the tears now flowing freely down his face.

“Misha…” Jared whispered, holding Misha’s face in his hands. “I’ll make it good, I swear. I promise, baby.” He pressed his mouth against Misha’s cheek and kissed it lightly. He nuzzled Misha’s neck before pulling back and wiping away the tears. “You know what? For this last hour, I will be careful, and make sure you feel good. I want you to feel good during our play time. OK?”

There was a moment before Misha responded. “OK.” Misha whispered softly. There was no way out of this.

 

Jared gave a smile and began to gently caress Misha’s cheeks, before trailing downwards and gently stroking arms and chest.

Jared leaned forward and started to kiss all over Misha lightly. His lips blew over Misha’s right nipple and he teased it lightly with his hand, watching happily as the nub began to harden.

He pressed his lips to the nub and began to suck lightly. Misha let out a small moan. It was barely a noise at all, but Jared heard it and smiled, sucking harder.

His other hand went up to Misha’s other nipple and began to play with it, tugging and pinching it, humming happily when it began to harden as well.

When Jared pulled his mouth back, his hand went up to play with the nipple and he smiled, looking up at Misha. “You always liked it when your nipples were played with, didn’t you?” Jared asked, tugging lightly.

Misha jerked his head in a nod and gave another soft moan when Jared pinched them harder.

Then Jared’s hands left. Misha looked down at Jared, wondering what he was doing and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Jared lift up nipple clamps, which were connected by a thin chain.

Jared attached them to Misha’s nipples and tugged at the chain lightly. A breathy gasp escaped Misha’s lips and Jared smiled, happy.

Then he started to lower his head.

 

“Jared…” Misha breathed out.

Jared only made a small noise and took the head of Misha’s hard cock in his mouth, while keeping a hand on the chain. He tugged at it as he started sucking Misha’s head, tongue practically dancing around the slit.

“Oh, fuck.” Misha muttered, starting to lean against the window. A whine escaped his lips as he felt the dildo in him press harder against his sweet spot.

Jared stopped sucking and looked up at Misha. Misha shifted around until he found a comfortable position that didn’t cause too much pressure on his prostate.

When he did, Jared continued to suck Misha and started lowering his head, humming slightly. Misha’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ shape and unwillingly jerked slightly, trying to get deeper in Jared’s mouth.

Jared gave a rumble of a laugh and tugged at the chain and Misha couldn’t keep the orgasm back. He pressed against the window and came with a loud cry, stiffening as he went through the orgasm.

Jared’s mouth became more intense against Misha’s cock as he sucked everything down. His hands lowered to Misha’s thighs and he soothingly ran his hands down, implying the praise that he couldn’t say at the moment.

Once Misha’s orgasm passed, Jared pulled off with a wet _pop_. Misha remained leaning against the window, taking deep breaths and looking down at Jared through lidded eyes.

“I told you I would make you feel good Misha.” He smiled happily. He lowered his head and started to clean Misha up, while Misha whined and shivered.

With the pain-pleasure inside him and the pain-pleasure that was being given to him on the outside, his cock wanted to harden again.

 

And so the hour went on, with Jared playing with different toys on Misha’s body which ended with Jared sucking Misha off.

Misha’s body was completely lost in the bliss of the pain-pleasure Jared was giving to him that Misha whined and moaned no matter what Jared did or didn’t do.

After the recent orgasm Misha had, he started to fall forward, being caught by Jared just in time.

“No m’re…p’ease…no…m’re.” Misha breathed out. The orgasms were getting to be too much, and if Jared tried to do anymore, Misha was going to lose it again.

“No more?” Jared echoed Misha.

Misha nodded, pressed against Jared. “Too much. ‘Gasms…too…much.”

“Alright.” Jared nodded. “I just want to ask you a question now. OK, Misha?”

Misha whined but nodded.

“Are you having fun yet, Misha?” Jared asked gently, pulling Misha back to look at the limp and lax man. “Well Misha?”

Misha thought loosely on the past hour, and, as much as he wanted to deny everything, he couldn’t deny that everything Jared did, felt good.

Misha gave a slow, unwilling nod. “Felt good.” He said. Through the blissed feeling he had, he felt horrible. Like he had betrayed Jensen somehow.

“So is that a ‘yes’?” Jared asked.

“…Yes.” Misha finally said. Even though he was relaxed from everything, mixed feelings were running through his body.

Betrayal, pleasure, guilt, contentment, and at least 50 other emotions.

“Good.” Jared whispered happily.

Then the phone started ringing.

 

Every emotion that Misha felt suddenly left his body, and only one replaced it.

Dread.

Jared laid Misha against the window and went over to the phone, grabbing it. He walked back over to Misha and looked at him expectantly.

“You know what to do.” Was the only thing Jared said. Then he hit answer and the speaker.

“Hello?” Misha asked, making his voice sound like he just woke from a nap. He knew that he wouldn’t make anything else sound realistic enough.

“Misha? Were you sleeping?” Jensen’s voice asked.

“Yeah, babe. But I’m awake now. Are you coming home?” Misha asked, trying to focus more on Jensen’s voice. It did feel like he needed a nap.

“Yeah, Misha.” Jensen said happily. “I managed to get the rest of the time off. I’m coming home around 5. Then our break can finally start.”

“That sounds great, Jen.” Misha said.

“Hey, baby?” Jensen said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, Misha.” Jensen said.

Misha’s eyes started to tear up for what seemed like the 10th time today, and he forced the broken sound back from his voice.

“I love you too, Jensen.” Misha replied. “See you at 5.”

Jared disconnected and dropped the phone.

“You did good Misha.” Jared smiled. “You know, despite our few problems today, you have done very well today.”

“Thanks.” Misha muttered.

Jared unclamped Misha’s nipples and Misha whined as the blood flowed back. “Sorry baby. It’ll ease up.” Jared untied Misha and he carried him to the bed.

 

“You know…” Jared said. “I was going to keep the dildo in, but I’m pretty sure you’ll stay open.” He started tying Misha to the bed, arms and legs bound to each to each corner. After Jared had tied Misha’s legs down, he went to Misha’s entrance and carefully pulled the dildo out. “You’re so tired, that you’ll just sleep for the next half hour. You get rest.”

Misha couldn’t deny that request even if he wanted to.

He sighed as the pressure left his prostate and his eyes closed.

Jared smiled watching the tied man sleep.

Soon, Jensen would be home and they would really start having fun.

 

Jared left the room and went downstairs to wait for Jensen’s car.


End file.
